In time
by Milknite
Summary: May Williams is your average Ravenclaw, and Draco is, well, Draco. Draco/OC Rated T for language Some OOC and OCs and inaccuracies
1. 5th Year, The beginning

**Boom! This is Milk here giving you an overview and of course the all important disclaimer, although, you probably already know the drill. Anyhoos, this is a Draco/OC story so just a quick warning of OCs and OOCness since I'm horrible at keeping in character. So, this is not going to be your usual quickly falling in love or confession shot just some story that had been bubbling in the back of my mind. **

***ehem* Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the book or any of the characters used in this story that you know of; if I did Fred wouldn't have died (T.T) **

I walked briskly down the corridor very much cautious that Filch could appear at any moment or, even worse, Umbridge. I heared footsteps coming from behind me and quickly jumped into a nearby broom closet and waited silently as the footsteps grew louder and louder. I saw his shadow block out more of my already limited moonlight and drew out my wand: "Confundo!" I ran as quickly as I could towards the Ravenclaw tower hoping to leave Filch in his dazed state unharmed. I turn the corner and crashed into something. That 'something' gave a small 'oomph' and promptly pushed me. I looked up promptly muttering a 'sorry' before seeing who I had run into.

"Watch where you going Williams!" hissed the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well I'm sorry _Draco_, I was in quite a hurry; and hasn't anyone taught you that it's rude to call people by their surname?" I replied rather indifferently to his impoliteness. I glanced at him and caught a rather befuddled expression on his face before he quickly changed back to his usual smirk.

"I don't need to address a _mudblood_ like you with any politeness, _Williams_." He replied emphasising my surname with a pointed accent.

"So be it then, _Draco_, I wish you a good night" with that I walked around him a moved towards the stairs to the tower I turned around slightly and added "Also, I'm a half-blood, _Draco_" Satisfied that I had left him wide mouthed and speechless at my indifference I walked up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room hoping that the next riddle would not be difficult.

Morning came quickly the next day and I had potions first lesson so I got dressed and ready and walked down into the great hall, earlier than normal, where I quickly spotted my friends in the corner of the Raveclaw table. I smiled and walked up to them. "Hey, May, where were you last night? Up to some mischief again?" my friend Rachel asked, casually messing up my already messy black hair.

"No, Ray, I just lost track of time in the library."

"Aww, you're so boring May, I thought you finally got together with that git Malfoy, and were up to something" my other friend, Dirk, intervened wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed, and promptly wacked him."Shut up, Dirk, I wouldn't do something like _that_!" I pause, thinking for a moment and added "And he's not a git!" Rachel and Dirk both raised their eyebrows giving me the 'you've got to be kidding look' "Okay, maybe a little...But you can't blame him, I swear his parent didn't teach him anything worthwhile" At this, Dirk chuckled and said " I swear, I don't know what you see in him, May."

"I honestly don't know either; I just like him okay?"

Both Dirk and Rachel placed their hand on my shoulder and say "We know, and we're sorry" I blushed and promptly change the subject

When breakfast had ended, we walked towards the potions classroom and the lesson started as normal with Snape's monotonous voice vibrating throughout the classroom. "Today we will be mixing a potion that requires complex preparation and, for this reason, you shall be working in pairs. In order to less the utter disaster, I shall be choosing the pairings." I looked up from my daydream suddenly attentive and worried that I may get someone as bad a Goyle as my partner. That attentiveness slowly drifted away as the long list of names continued to drone on without any sign of my own name. "...Malfoy and Williams, ..." My ears perked at this point and I glanced towards Dirk who was on the brink of bursting out laughing, and then at Draco whose expression I couldn't fathom; at least he wasn't looking too angry.

I scowled at Dirk until I heard Snape call out his name- "...Gordon and Goyle..." his laughing face quickly fell as my scowl returns to a smile; Karma is a bitch sometimes.

"The ingredients and the method-" Snape flicked his wand "-are on the blackboard, you will find everything you need in the cupboard-" the cupboard opened at the flick of his wand " you have an hour and a half; start." Everyone scrambled to their partners as I took out my wand to summon the ingredients.

"This is a potions lesson, not a charms lesson, _Williams_" I looked up to see Draco standing in front of me, smirking.

"I know, I just was-"I flicked my wand "getting the ingredients" the ingredients flew at me and I flicked my wand again to lay them neatly on the table. I continued "Could you please prepare these ingredients for me, Draco? I need to prepare the base." He looked at me as though he wanted to make a quick remark but surprisingly, he then looked down and did as I said. I smiled and started preparing the base for the potion as I spoke a quick 'thank you'.

We continued working quietly for a while until I glanced and saw him with the Monkshood: "You might want to be careful with that; the leaves could kill you if you touch it for too long" Draco's eyes widened and he dropped the plant. "Here-"I handed him the mortar with moonstone "- crush this into a fine powder and I'll extract the monkshood essence" He gave me a thankful look before taking the mortar and quickly ridding his face of the uncommon emotion and replacing it with a scowl. "Oh yeah, one more thing-"I passed him my enchanted napkin "wipe your hands with this; it'll take away any of the oils from your hand" He took is quickly and started to rub his hands rapidly against the piece of fabric. I made a mental note to myself to enchant another one; I'd probably not be getting that one back.

The lesson passed by without any further interaction with Draco except to pass ingredients on, and as we bottle our potion. I took my time taking my scales and book from the table and started packing them into my bag as the rest of the class filed out; once I was done I walked out of the classroom after most of the class had already left. As I went over where I was going for my lesson, I almost walked into Draco again. "Hello there Draco, do you want something?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"I just want to tell you something, May, don't think that just because you helped me out today that I'm going to treat you any differently."

"I never thought that you would."

"Then why were you being so polite to me?"

"Because I have _manners_ Draco." I glared at him and walked around him, much like what I did yesterday night.

That night after dinner Dirk and Rachel were off somewhere to 'do homework', I, knowing what that meant went to library to read. Sometimes it's hard to be best friends with people who are dating; you tend to feel left out, not that I really minded. That aside, I had lost track of time in the library and soon it was nearing midnight, Prince had fallen asleep no doubt and had probably forgotten to kick me out of the library again. I made a mental note to myself to bring a watch with me the next time I come to the library and snuck out, weaving through the secret passages that I had so often used.

I walked out of the passageway, behind the statue of some famous witch and into the main corridor. I walked past Ron who gave me a quick nod, making no effort to stop me, as I walked past him. I made my way to the staircase of Ravenclaw tower but slowed when I saw an oh-so familiar face standing at the steps. " 'evenin', Draco, what business might you have standing here in front of Ravenclaw tower?" I looked at him eyebrow raised, although, he probably couldn't see it, "Last time I checked you don't have perfecting duties today." I observed him as he considered what to say; tonight, in the faint moonlight, I could see that there was no scowl on his face; well that's what I hoped I saw.

He threw something at me, and I almost dropped it. I felt it in my hands wondering what it was until he cut my thoughts short "It's your napkin, thanks for letting me use it, Wi-"He stopped mid sentence as though fighting with himself mentally, then continued "May"

"Ah." I stopped to think and added "Thank you."

"Don't tell anyone I did this, _Williams_" The rudeness was back again.

"I never intended to, _Draco_" We walked our separate paths and as I entered the common room, I was unsurprised to see Dirk and Rachel, although slightly ruffled from god knows what they were doing, waiting for me. Their eyebrows were raised as my grin but I just smirked and gave nothing away.

The rest of the year seemed normal enough; Harry got himself into trouble and smashed an awful lot of things, and the Weasley twins left school with a bang. I kept to my word and neither me nor Draco said anything of the incident ever again. Although, afterwards I could walk past the corridors _without _being stopped by Draco every time I accidentally take the wrong turn. I suppose that's an improvement. I knew there was no way one class with Draco would make him fall madly in love with me; I'm neither beautiful nor amazing in anyway, but I'm glad that I at least know that he doesn't hate me.

**Why looky here that is the end of the chapter? I don't know if I should just keep this as a very mild oneshot or if I should just continue it for the sake of whatever, oh wells! I hope this wasn't a waste of your time, please do leave a review I like feedback even if it's not positive :3 **


	2. 6th Year,The Grades

**Well, this is the next chapter of 'In time' I suppose. Just a quick warning this is completely OC filled but I feel as though it is necessary to put it in, the next chapter will probably have more of J.K Rowling's characters.**

**Begin!**

I walked around the house impatiently waiting for something to interest me, in this case, my OWL results. It's been a month or so and it still hasn't arrived. I had been disappointed before by an owl which only brought ministry warming pamphlets. I sighed and mentally prepared myself to reread my 6th year books another time to yet again remind myself how many mistakes I'd made in the exams. That was until I heard the fluttering of some wings and saw an unfamiliar owl fly throw the windows of my room. I lifted its right leg to give me a letter tied to its leg. I walked slowly towards it and shakingly [an. I know it's not a word] untied the letter from its leg; I gave the owl a light pat and let out a deep breath as I slowly unfolded the parchment inside:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

MAY EVANNA WILLIAMS HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes E

Astronomy E

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology E

History of magic A

Potions O

Transfiguration E

I sighed a breath of relief as I reread the letter. I knew that I wouldn't do well in History of magic seeing as I fall asleep every lesson but my grin widened as I saw I had gotten an Outstanding in potions; contrary to many people's opinions, I thought that Snape was a good teacher, so long as you don't irritate him. I placed my letter down on the table obvious enough for my parents to see when they get back home and started walking towards my door counting down from ten. _Ten...nine...eight..._ I reached the door and turned the handle_...seven...six...fiv-_ Pop. It came as no surprise to me as I saw Dirk, Rachel and Dirk's dad appear in front of me.

Within seconds Rachel was jumping up and down in front of me excitedly. I rolled my eyes and prepared for a long speech when I asked "So, how did you do?" She gave me a wide grin and started telling me in great detail how she was so happy about her grades and how she managed to make each mistake in each exam.

When she had finished, I prepared to congratulate her on her grades but was cut short by a loud unexpected pop that made all of us jump. I turned around quickly only to see my parents. I raised my eyebrow at them as they laughed and mum said "We decided to take an early leave so we could see your results sooner, honey-" She looked towards Dirk and Rachel and continued "your friends are over, are they here to comfort you? Oh you're supposed to be in Ravenclaw, honey, you can't have done badly."

I rolled my eyes and replied "Dirk and Rachel are here to share their result, I think, I haven't even shown them my results yet, mum!" Dirk burst out laughing at this and I passed my letter to mum. "See, mum, I didn't do _that _badly"

It was needless to say that no one was truly surprised by my grades but my parents still decided to let me buy something nice from Diagon alley when I go to buy my books for the term.


	3. Of train rides and robes

**Right then, this is the 3****rd**** chapter, with some proper characters in it.**

**I also apologise for my continuous use of uncreative chapter titles.**

** Let me just note that anything you recognise most probably doesn't belong to me as I tend to incorporate parts of J.K Rowling's words with my own. So, without any further ado, let me begin!**

When I flooed to Diagon Alley, I was greeted by a rather dull sight; the colourful, glittering displays on the windows of shops had been replaced by depressing Ministry of magic posters warning against the dark forces, repeating the advice given in the pamphlets that we had received earlier in the summer. What's more a lot of the windows had been boarded up giving it a really depressing feel. I let out a sigh as I walked towards Madam Malkin's to meet up with Dirk and Rachel. As I walked, I couldn't help but notice that Diagon Alley was quieter than usual; the shoppers walked briskly and no longer stopped to chat.

I stood at the entrance of Madam Malkin's waiting for Dirk and Rachel but soon felt awkward just standing there so I walked in to buy my new robes. The shop seemed empty as I walked in but I was soon greeted by Madam Malkin herself as she appeared from behind the countless racks. "Hello, dear, are you here for new robes?" I smiled and nodded. "Well then just give me the word when you find something that fits" I nodded again and walked towards what I assumed to be the female robe section.

After a while of searching I finally found a robe that fit me perfectly and walked towards Madam Malkin to pay. She saw me and said "That'll be 6 Galleons, dear" I looked into my bag and pulled out 6 gold coins and handed them to her. "Thank you, dear, have a good term" I smiled and thanked her and I started walking out of the shop when I walked into someone. "Watch where you're going-"he looked down at me as I looked up, it was Draco "- _Williams_, I don't want some filthy half-blood filthying [sp.?] my air." I rolled my eyes, it seems like he had completely forgotten his revelation last year.

"I'm sorry _Draco_, perhaps next time you should look where you're going" I glanced over to the exit and saw Dirk's head of messy brown hair and walked towards him, trying to avoid any further conflict with Draco.

The rest of the day at Diagon Alley went by without much else interesting happening and very soon the rest of the summer break ended and the beginning of my 6th year began.

As I walked onto the train from the platform, I left Dirk and Rachel to go to their prefect cabin and walked around looking for a cabin to sit in. Unfortunately for me, most of them were either full or filled with people that I didn't particularly like. Eventually I saw a cabin with only three people, Harry, Luna and Neville; I had been in DA so I knew them well enough, so I slid the cabin door open. "Um, could I sit here? The other cabins are full" Harry looked up at me and nodded understanding my circumstances as he had just been in the same situation. "Thank you." I took a seat next to Luna as Neville began talking about his new wand and their little 'incident' at the ministry. Luna suddenly looked up and asked "Are we still doing DA meetings this year, Harry?"

"No point now we've got rid of Umbidge, is there?" Harry replied. Neville perked up looking disappointed.

"I liked the DA! I learned loads from you! "At this point my interest was caught and I decided to put in my own input.

"I liked the DA; you're a great teacher you know, Harry, probably better than the one that we're getting this year"

"I enjoyed the meetings, too" said Luna. "It was like having friends" I could see from Harry's face that he was uncomfortable and was about to help him until I heard a disturbance outside the compartment door; it sounded like a bunch of annoying girls giggling on the other side of the glass. I looked up and my suspicions were confirmed.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

A girl with large dark eyes and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, harry. I'm Romilda Vane," She began in a loud voice, looking directly at harry. " Why don't you join us in _our_ compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_." She glanced as each of us in disgust as I raised my eyebrow at her choice of words.

"They're friends of mine" Harry replied coldly.

"Oh" she replied eyes wide, looking rather surprised. "Oh, Okay." She promptly withdrew leaving the door closed behind her. The moment the door closed, I burst out laughing at her expression. Luna soon joined me in this, leaving Neville and Harry to look at us, confused.

"Sorry, her face was just priceless" I started finally able to stop myself. The two Gryffindors smiled at this, recalling her shocked face as she replied to Harry.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna, once again bringing forth her embarrassing honestly.

"You're cool," said Harry shortly. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me" I smiled at Harry's bluntness.

"I didn't go either." I stated bluntly "I suppose things weren't quite as 'The Prophet' says it was, is it?" They shook their head and I continued "you don't have to tell me though, it's not my business" Harry looked at me gratefully as I picked up my own copy of 'The Quibbler' from my bag. After a while of talking between the other in the compartment, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

" Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," Ron said slouching down in the seat beside Harry. "Hi, Neville, hi Luna" he turned to me and added " May" I smiled.

"Hi, Ron, Hermione" Hermione turned to me and waved.

"Dirk and Rachel are on prefect duty for the whole ride" said Hermione knowingly.

"Alright, thanks for telling me, Hermione" Ron's stomach growled loudly causing me to laugh. I put my hand into my bag and took out a few chocolate frogs "Want some?" I asked throwing them at Ron without waiting for a reply. He caught them and looked at me gratefully.

"Thanks." His face lightened as he remembered something. "Guess what?" he said, turning to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed" I blanked the rest of the conversation and started thing to myself. It wasn't like Draco to pass up the chance to abuse his power as a prefect, something must've been wrong.

I kept thinking to myself until the end of the train journey when I left them to join back with Rachel and Dirk to take the Carts towards Hogwarts.

**That is the end of the chapter. Interesting? No? I'm sorry T.T I am trying to do something.**


	4. Surprise change

**Argh my brain has been drained. Anyways, I'm typing this as I go. Chapter four I think this is…Sorry I haven't updated in a while .**

It felt good being back at Hogwarts; nothing in its walls had changed and there was still that buzz of excitement that resonated in the castle walls. As we walked through the great hall towards the Ravenclaw table, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that it was still the same. The sorting passed without interest and the feast began. Dirk started stuffing his face with anything edible on the table. Rachel, on the other hand decided to question me on my choice of compartment mates while she and Dirk were on prefect duty. "So, trying to make Malfoy jealous then?"She said casually.

"What? No! I just had nowhere to sit since _you_ two had prefect duty." My face flushed a light pink and

She laughed at my reaction.

"Speaking of prefect duty, he skipped it this time."She added casually. "Ah" was my only reply; it wasn't much of a surprise and I had just spent most of the train journey thinking. I took my fork and started eating some of that food.

I had just about finished eating when the door opened and a very frustrated looking Harry walked briskly towards the Gryffindor table. After identifying his presence I looked back down to my food; I was pretty sure he didn't appreciate the attention after all. My thoughts were broken by Dirk, whose mouth still contained chips and some chicken that he had yet to finish chewing: "Harry looksh like he got beaten up"

I raised my head again to take another look at Harry and realised that his face was in fact crusted with a bit of blood and his nose looked a bit broken. I looked for a little longer but soon felt my gaze fall on a certain blond at the Slytherin table. He was miming the shattering of a nose as those around him laughed and applauded; it became very obvious that he had most probably inflicted that damage on Harry. I sighed and turned to take a piece of apple pie from the tray.

Before long, Dumbledore stood up and the hall became silent. "The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling, arms wide open. Despite his serene smile, I couldn't help but notice the blackened hand that he held up. As though reading our minds, Dumbledore merely smiled and continued: "Nothing to worry about, now… to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back..." I zoned out after hearing those few words and started to wonder who or _what_ could possibly hurt Dumbledore; it must have been some kind of dark magic to cause that much damage. My thoughts were broken when another old man stood up from their seat. I listened intently to see if he was to be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: "… he's a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master" my eyes widened as the word 'potions?' resonated around the room. I continued listening as Dumbledore continued: "Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Not long after came Harry's loud disagreement with this position; I didn't turn around to look at him; he hated Snape after all.

The hall had erupted into a loud buzz of excited conversation; I turned around and saw that both Rachel and Dirk had their mouths wide open. Dirk was the first to snap out of the daze: "And there I was thinking I'd have an old man teaching me Defence Against the Dark Arts"

I raised an eyebrow: "It would've been pretty cool if he was good at it"

By now Rachel had snapped out of her daze and joined in with our conversation: "Yeah, but I suppose Snape's okay…"

Dirk face twisted a bit in disgust, " Really?! He su-" Dumbledore cleared his throat and the whole hall quietened. I turned to face him again; a few seconds of silence passed until Dumbledore began to speak once more. He began to speak about Voldemort and the importance of abiding by the restrictions imposed and to notice staff of strange happenings. He then ended his speech with an almost anticlimactic dismissing of all of us to our dorms.

There was the usual deafening scraping noise as the students began to file out of the great hall. Rachel and Dirk moved towards the first years to fulfil their prefect duties. I waited a little while for the crowing to die down before I started walking towards the exit. I saw that Harry and Ron had also slowed down to talk but didn't question them; they had more important things to care about than a nosey Ravenclaw.

**Aaaaannnd. End. Sorry I haven't been updating etc, I have a lot of things to dm and I'm just half dead ^^;**


	5. Slugs and Potions

**Ah, once again, I'll have to apologise for rarely updating; I never knew that life would be so busy [I can barely finish my assignments in time] Anyhoos, here is a quick update and I will hopefully get another chapter up soon. **

It was the first day of lessons and my fist was, DADA, with Snape. To be very honest I didn't know what to expect, I mean, he must be qualified, right? I walked over to the classroom alone, Dirk and Rachel had failed their DADA OWL thanks to the series of bad teachers we've had. Unsurprisingly, the classroom looked dark and depressing; the curtains were drawn and the only light came from candles, which alone gave it a dark feel, needless to mention the pictures of maimed and injured people. I glanced around and continued with the lesson, partnered with Neville and Hermione. It took me several attempts to repel Hermione's spells without a word and several times I was hit, but nevertheless the lesson passed without any problems, granted Harry's little battle against Snape.

Next was break, I met up with my two friends and simply listened as they complained about their 16-inch essay, my mind wondered off towards other thoughts but not for long enough for them to form anything understandable. We walked to potions together, and looked around the corridor. There were only a dozen people who made it through: four Slytherins, including Draco, one Hufflepuff, one other Ravenclaw and, of course, the golden trio. It wasn't too long before the doors of the dungeon were opened wide proceeded by Prof. Slughorn. He smiled and turned towards Blaise and Harry, greeting them with far too much enthusiasm. I raised my eyebrow but otherwise kept my mouth shut.

We went towards a table and were soon joined by the other Ravenclaw and I was suddenly aware of a faint wonderful scent coming from a golden cauldron; I assumed that it was Amortentia as everyone in the room seemed happier than usual upon entering the dungeon. After a little while of questioning, all of which was answered by Hermione, we began making the potion with an incentive I don't want- Felix Felicis. I glanced around and saw that everyone was immediately flicking the pages of 'Advanced Potion Making' and carefully measuring out the ingredients. I smirked, and took out my own potion making set; it was well used from all the times I made potions to help out my two friends in getting out of trouble.

Potions was a subject that I excelled at, arguably more than Hermione herself, so the potion wasn't hard to make, deviating from the book was all I needed to make the potion a very light lilac- as the potion was _meant_ to be.

"Times up!" called Slughorn, "Stop stirring, please!" He walked past the Slytherin table, taking a sniff at Draco's potion but otherwise making no acknowledgement of a potion of superior quality. He then moved to Harry's table and shouted out "The clear winner!" he then continued to drone on about Harry's mother for a while until Dirk shouted in frustration. "You haven't come to see _our_ potions _professor_" I face palmed at this as Slughorn walked towards our table. His eyes lit up at the sight of my potion but then turned into a slight frown.

"It seems, the winner is not so clear after all." He said, he then looked at me "What is your name, my dear?"

"May Williams."

"Ah, so it's _you_ Professor Snape mentioned you once- perfected every potion in your OWL."

"I wasn't aware, also, don't worry about the 'winner', I would gladly give the bottle to Harry." He smiled at me then turned and gave the precious potion to Harry; I thought he'd need it considering his knack of getting into troubled situations.

Several days passed and soon Dirk stopped ranting at me for giving away liquid luck, and life continued as normal. There were some Quidditch tryouts, Rachel and Dirk went to help pick some suitable candidates and I walked towards the library to do some reading. I was part way through my book when a small second year came up to me and handed me a note inviting me to a dinner with Prof. Slughorn. I decided to go out of courtesy.

This was going to be _fun_.


	6. Curses!

**Heya, please don't kill me for not updating _ *holds up cookie as a peace offering* My computer broke so all my drafts were destroyed and I couldn't get a new one until I'd finished half of my exams... I know it's a horrible reason but here's the next chapter...**

The 'slug club' dinner was remarkably dull, it was clear from his manner that Prof. Slughorn was trying to make powerful acquaintances, picking students with good backgrounds etc. but I escaped unchanged.

Nothing interesting happened until we left for Hogsmead a while later. We were walking towards the three broomsticks when I heard a shrill screech, I looked towards Dirk and Rachel and they nodded running towards the source if the noise; it was Katie Bell. I glanced at the package on the floor and deduced that she'd been cursed and could easily die if nothing was done about it soon. There wasn't much I could do apart from try; I lifted up my wand and shouted "Defixio Enverius!" Slowly her body started to lower on the floor her thrashing subsided but her screams were still shrill as before.

Harry ran towards the school as I walked up to Katie trying to do something, anything, to help her. He came back with Hagrid as he rapidly explained what happened. He looked at Katie for a second, then he silently scooped her up and ran towards the castle.

Hermione spoke up, she hurried to Leanne and asked what happened, she sobbed and pointed towards the brown package, inside it was a green glittering jewel. Ron bent diwn and reached out for it but Harry seized his arm and pulled it back.

"_Don't touch it!_"

I stood up from my crouch and added "It looks cursed." While they were explaining ehat happened I used my scarf to wrap it up and levitated it with my wand a safe distance from myself and the others. Prof. McGonagall hand rushed down towards us, leading us inside and dismissing Filch, I handed the scarfed necklace to him as he went off to Snape.

We were led to her office and she walked around her desk to face us.

"Well?" she said sharply "What happened?"

Leanne began explaining what happened and when she got to where I intervened, McGonagall stopped her and turned to me.

"Is that true?" She asked.

I nodded "Yes, professor, she looked like she was in grave danger and there wouldn't be enough time to wait for a teacher." I explained, tilting my head downwards to avoid her gaze.

"Well, Ms. Williams, tell me, exactly what incantation did you use?"

"Defixio Enervius." I replied finally looking at her face.

She breathed a sigh of relief "10 points to Ravenclaw; it was a dangerous decision but judging from the nature of the curse, it may have just saved her life." She turned to Leanne "Alright" her tone was not unkind "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne" she turned back to me " Please go with her and ask for something for her shock"

I nodded and led her towards the hospital wing, a place where I often found myself in the first years of Hogwarts due to my dangerous experiments with potions. I led Leanne in and asked Madame Pompfrey where the peace draughts were, she nodded in the general direction of the cupboard and I went to take a bottle out for her. After I'd managed to calm Leanne down, I walked over to Katie Bell, Madam Prompfrey had managed to calm the screaming but it was clear that she needed professional help; she wasn't a curse expert so her recovery would need to be made in Saint Mundungo's. I sighed and walked out of the hospital wing back towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Needless to say, Katie was sent to Saint Mundungo's and everyone in the school caught wind of the curse so mutterings were everywhere. I ignored them and, soon enough, the gossip died down and life returned to normal. Well, as normal as life _could_ get when the famous Harry Potter is in the same year as you. I digress, a while after that incident, I found myself in the corridors of Hogwarts after curfew, _again_. I mentally slapped myself and began moving swiftly towards the tower until I heard a soft sob but, more importantly, _footsteps_. They were drawing closer so I ran into a room that I swore wasn't there a moment ago and hid.

I breathe a sigh of relief but quickly froze as I heard a clack from behind me.

"Who's there?"

**bleh, I don't want to end on a cliffhanger but this chapter is getting a bit long don't worry though, I'm getting there!**


	7. Comfort

**Hehe, I told you I would update this, although I feel like this story is gonna end up getting more and more cliché so sorry .**

"Who's there?" came a raspy but familiar voice.

I spun around and turned to face a familiar face but it dawned on me that he wasn't smirking or even glaring at me; his eyes were red and his face sunk in, he was even paler than he was before and he looked like he hadn't had sleep in days.

"Draco?" I whispered, my voice shaking. He remained silent still staring at me but he looked like he was on the brink of breaking down. So I did what felt right, I walked up to him and hugged him like my mother used to when I was upset. I half expected him to push me away and return to normal but he just froze and melted into me and wept.

I stayed like that until he stopped. He let go of me and steeled his gaze, I gave him a weary smile and whispered "I won't tell." He nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as I walked back towards the exit.

It wasn't until I reached the bottom of the tower when I realised how stupid I was to do something like that and the high improbability of it even happening. I sighed and walked up the stairs noticing the dim light of dawn breaking through the horizon. I slid through the common room past the sleeping forms of those who had tried and failed to finish their last minute essay and walked back to my dorm room, slipping into the bed and taking a light nap.

I woke up around 4 hours later, earlier than the rest of those in my room, and slid through to the common room, taking a book out to read but my mind was wondering through to last night's events; I didn't know whether it actually happened or whether I _wanted_ it to happen but I decided to let it go and let things be as they happen. I let myself swim around in my thoughts for a while until I was interrupted by Dirk snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Hello? Earth to May, you've been on that same page for ages!"

I blushed and closed my book snapping my head in his direction "Uh, hey Dirk, where's Rachel?"

"She's in the bathroom, doing her makeup." I nodded and then he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively a me he continued "So, what were you doing coming back that late yesterday?"

I blushed hard, "Reading- I... lost track of time in the library again." I said unconvincingly.

He raised his eyebrows and grinned like an idiot "Sure... _reading..._" I was saved from further embarrassment as Rachel walked down from the dorms fully made up and looking fresh. We walked down to the great hall and the subject was lost amongst other talks and I gladly took the other conversations as a distraction for my wondering thoughts.

However, life did not go back to normal; throughout the months it seemed that I always ended up walking in on Draco's most depressing moments and each time I felt the urge to comfort him. Unfortunately, the more I comforted him, the more he confided with me and slowly I began to suspect what his secret was. One night, when I was sure of it, I decided to confront him. I walked into the room of requirement, where I knew he would be, towards Draco, my face steeled.

"You have to kill him don't you?" I asked, fixing my gaze onto his cold grey eyes.

He flinched "_He_ made me agree to it, I can't defy him" he said showing me the dark mark on his arm.

"Don't." I whispered, my eyes never leaving his "The has to be another way"

He hesitated for a moment, then, breaking from my stare he replied "I must. For my Father"

I paused, trying to comprehend what he said. Swallowing my feelings, I took his hand and said "At least try, Draco, I don't want the weight of murder to be on your shoulders."

He remained silent and we shared that moment of contemplation and I realised that I _couldn't_ change him, so I sighed "Do what you must, but please, avoid it if you can" I said, trying desperately to steady my voice, and walked away trying to maintain my composure. I decided to walk into a secret passage and crouched down behind the statue. I let myself regain my composure and think through it logically. Once I'd let my tears fall and regained my calm, I walked towards the closest bathroom to make sure I looked decent before returning to the Ravenclaw tower. It was almost morning as I walked through the corridors towards Myrtle's bathroom and I figured that by the time I got back to the tower I would have to be down to eat breakfast anyway. I held back a yawn as I walked into the bathroom but froze as I saw a pool of blood slowly being diluted by a running tap.

Myrtle floated towards me; I turned to face her and she answered. "Your beloved came here, he looked pretty upset - worse than usual."

My eyes widened, I fixed my gaze on Myrtle "And the blood?" I asked preparing my thoughts for the worst.

She looked back at me "It's his" she said simply.

My heart dropped.

**Told you it's start getting cliché, something's starting to happen though so I guess that's good? Anyhoos things will happen and, uh, I'll try and update soon?**

**Ah well, ta' m'dears until next time then.**


	8. Confession, then battle

**What's this?! An almost regular update? I obviously have too much time on my hands now. Anyhoos, this is the next instalment so I hope you like it (Or, at least, don't hate it)**

"It's his" she said simply.

I walked swiftly to the hospital ward, checking my watch to make sure it was a decent time to appear. I walked into the ward towards the only occupied bed. I released the breath I'd kept and felt a light smile tug at my lips. Unfortunately he started stirring and I flinched as his eyes slowly opened to fix on my own.

"You're here" he said the emotion in his voice was a mixed one. I nodded and he continued looking at me. "Why?" he asked.

The comment hit me hard, but I steeled my face to belie my own urges. "Because..." I whispered, my eyes tracing the cuts on his body "you're injured"

"But why would you care? " He asked "You should hate me"

"I should." I whispered my voice was trembling, losing its previous strength "Yet, on the contrary, I _can't_" I said. I let the tears in my eyes fall freely and with a reluctant crack I finished "because... no matter how much I shouldn't...I _love _you."

I waited for his reply, a snide remark or a look of disgust but he kept looking at me, his cold grey eyes boring into my own. So I walked away, taking out my napkin to wipe away the tears. I walked into the common room and slipped silently into my room hoping an hour of sleep could wash away the night's events.

Regardless, I spent the rest of the year avoiding him, hoping that he'd been too weak that night to remember what I said, in return, he ignored me until that day. He'd managed to unleash the Death Eaters within the school while I was in the hospital ward, looking for a draught for Rachel. Naturally, the hospital ward was hit last so I hadn't noticed until the first few people started running in with injured friends; they were quickly explaining the situation and my heart fell, he must've managed it.

Then came a loud crash.

I jerked my head up towards the sound and I dropped the flask I was holding in shock. At the entrance of the ward stood three people in long black robes, their wands were pointed towards Madame Pomfrey. I grabbed my wand from my pocket and raised it up at them hurrying in front of her. They smirked and began taunting me with their superior numbers, I knew I couldn't win against all three of them stalling and distracting them would be my best shot.

So I walked up a little closer to them, trying to put on my best poker face.

"Are you so weak that you need three people to take down _already injured_ people?" I decided to start with a insult "I suppose their very presence must be _oh so threatening_" They scowled at me, so I obviously had their attention.

"Oh how sweet, a child is trying to act all tough" One of them said. I flinched but quickly regained my composure. Slowly I began sliding around them, and they moved suit.

"There's no need to act tough, even a _child_ would be able to take you on" I said, still cautiously moved around them, flicking my wand. I saw them flinch at my harmless movement and decided to add salt to the injury. "What? You're even scared of this _child's_ wand flick? How _pathetic_" By this time I had almost turned them completely around, away from Madame Pomfrey.

Now they were angry they each raised their wand towards me, snarling.

"You little, bitch, how dare you insult us? As though we would ever fear you. We could crush you in a instant!"

I faked my best smirk, "Oh yeah? _Try me_."With that I ran backwards, my face never turning from them, I flicked my wand and them making sure not to hit them. I hoped that it worked, that I'd distracted them enough to lure them to chase me. And they did. They began running after me and I decided to run somewhere far away from the ward. Then I saw more people each of them were fighting separate death eaters. I figured that if I fought them here, others would be able to stop them from returning. So I stopped. They were panting, tired from the long run I took them on so I smirked "So out of shape that you can't even chase a little _child _down some corridors? I thought you were supposed to be the best!" I shouted at them to make sure that they were still interested in killing me.

Each of them started hurling curse after curse at me and I dodged or deflected them but I was tired too, three on one really wasn't fair. Then my big break came, I saw a flash of ginger and suddenly a tall thin man was standing next to me. He stood back to back with me helping me cover my back, I was finally able to throw jinxes back at them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I was caught here by accident, had to lead them away from the hospital ward."I replied quiet enough for only him to hear. Then we separated, and I quickly took down the death eater in front of me. I turned around to see that, the man who'd helped me had just taken down the second death eater but behind him was the third preparing to stun him.

"Look out!" I shouted. I ran towards him and whipped my wand at him preparing stun him, but he saw me and the moment before my spell hit, I saw a flash of red light and felt a slashing pain in my stomach. I collapsed to the ground in pain but gripped onto my wand tightly, I raised my head to ensure he was down and bound before allowing myself to slip away from consciousness.

**I felt like adding an action scene over 'ere for something to help myself with the whole cliché ness. Well. I guess this is fine for now and things are actually happening :o **


	9. Invitation

**Hullo! Milk is back, with another chapter :D Hope you don't hate thing one :3**

An unknown time later, I woke up finding myself on a bed, a dull pain running through me as I slowly regained my senses. I decided to get up but winced as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I lifted the sheet that covered me and saw that it was bandaged up. Looking around the room, I saw that there was a group of people talking; I recognised the ginger man who'd helped me among them and I realised they were holding a meeting.

I jerked my head looking for my wand, a wave of worry came over me until I saw it on the table beside me. I took it and looked at the handle, the glossed willow was now crusted with blood with light scratched where I assumed it'd been dropped. I sighed and got up from my bed ignoring the sharp pain in my stomach. When they seemed to have stopped talking, I walked towards Madame Pomfrey who was also among the group hoping to ask for something to ease my pain.

"Um, excuse me, Madame Pomfrey?" I said, walking into the group. Many of their eyes widened at the sight of me, obviously not noticing my presence beforehand. But the ginger man looked up at me.

"Ah, you're up! Thanks for saving my back there" He said trying to lift his arm to shake mine "I'm Bill by the way, a Weasley, as you can see"

I looked back at him and smiled "You might not want to do that, it looks like it's a magical wound, don't want to open it up again." He immediately lowered his arm- I chuckled a little. "And I'm May, just returning the favour"

Professor Lupin frowned "What were you doing up at that hour? You should've run for cover" His teacher senses were tingling, it seemed. Then Madame Pomfrey spoke up as though suddenly remembering.

"Oh it wasn't her fault, she was asking for something to help with a friend's insomnia when it began. Then the Death Eaters came, and she led them away from the injured." She explained then she looked at my stomach and then burst into tears "Oh, my dear, you even got that horrible wound!"

The other woman who I'd not recognised patted her back to comfort her and I finally said "I suppose it was a foolish move but it was either me of all of those injured so I had to try."

Ron breathed out in awe and said "Wow, why aren't you in Griffindor?"

I smirked a little and explained "Ravenclaws can be brave, they just consider other choices first." Then I remembered "But that's not the subject of matter." I turned towards harry "He killed Dumbledore, didn't he?"

Everyone looked back at me surprised. I balled my fist in frustration understanding their looks "Arrgh. I should've told someone my suspicions! But I'd always been told to give them the benefit of the doubt."

Harry spoke up, trying to comfort me "We'd already told MacGonagall, but we couldn't do anything without proof; you didn't have proof did you?"

I looked up at him miserably "No, it's just his expressions each time those events happened... It all seemed to lead to him intending for Dumbledore's death."

"Well then you couldn't have done much by telling us." MacGonnagall finally said "Mr. Potter had done the same thing with no results but I should have understood."

That calmed me a little but then I had to ask "Who did the deed?" A disappointed murmur spread across the group, with a general sound- 'Snape'. The relief I felt for Draco was overshadowed by my dread of Dumbledore's loss so I just replied with a simple "Ah."

Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in followed by the girl who'd been in the Tri-Wizard tournament a few years back. They began worrying over Bill. After all the commotion, Harry left the room to go with Prof. MacGonagall. The room had been left in silence so I was about to speak up when Bill spoke, surprising everyone "Oh, May! You've been standing here with that gash down your stomach all this time, aren't you hurt?"

I looked up at him, honestly having forgotten about my own wound "Oh I'm fine, this is nothing compared to the injuries I got the year I tried quidditch." I said trying to lighten the mood "So, you're getting married, then?" I asked remembering the previous moment.

"Oh yeah, this is Fleur, I met her at work at gringotts."He said looking lovingly at his fiancée.

"Ah, I thought you worked in Egypt, Ron mentioned something about that a while ago." I said, recalling the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, but I moved over to help with the order-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"The order? Of the phoenix? " I asked recalling a conversation I'd overheard between Hermione and Ron as I was sneaking back from the library.

Everyone gaped at me and Bill asked "How?"

I looked back "Guessed." I lied- it would be better if they didn't get into trouble for my curiousity- "Is it something to do with fighting against You Know Who?" I asked genuinely curious.

Lupin spoke up "Yes, but it's safer for all of us if we don't discuss this further." He said curtly giving me a look. I nodded and resumed cleaning the blood off my wand.

My attention was taken a few moments later when Fleur spoke up "Ah, May yes?" She cried out suddenly, looking at me; I nodded. "You saved my dear Bill, no?" she continued. I nodded again. "Ah, thank you! Wee must invite you to ze wedding! It shall be good, no?"

I looked at her blankly, rather taken back by the change in topic "Ah, won't I be intruding?"

She looked back at me and smiled "No, no, no, you saved my 'usband of course you weel be welcome!" she said happily.

I smiled back "in that case, send me an invite, okay?"

She jumped up happily "Yes! I shall do zat it weel be vonderful! " she exclaimed gleefully, taking my hand and twirling me around. Somehow, I ended up listening to Fleur's wedding plans for the vast remainder of mine and Bill's time in the hospital ward, making myself a new friend.

**Hmmm, I'll stop here. Next chapter'll be up eventually.**


	10. The Wedding

**Heya, I'm back with another chapter- nothing much really happens but it needs to exist or else the rest of the story won't make sense so voila.**

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

The last day of Hogwarts was different, the excited chatter and nostalgia that normally surrounded the time was replaced by a solemn atmosphere, the school was also significantly diminished in student numbers, as well; many of the students had been rushed home by their parents following the news f Dumbledore's death, my own had also offered me that option but did not argue when I refused unlike my two best friends who had been taken home the morning after the news of his death. In lieu of the students, the halls were now scattered with people attending Dumbledore's funeral, ranging from ministry workers to recently graduated students. Nevertheless, there was an air of mourning, a reminder that the wizarding world had just lost its most powerful and influential member.

The funeral itself was filled with people of all sorts, most of which I did not recognise, mermen and centaurs even graced it with their condolences . It ended with silence excluding the cries of certain individuals, I steeled my face allowing myself to grasp the consequences of Dumbledore's death. I continued this train of thought on the Hogwarts express, opting to take a compartment with Luna and Neville in it instead of the countless empty ones on the train. We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey appreciating the calm after the chaos of recent events.

As the train reached a halt, I took my time walking out of the train allowing myself to gain composure before being greeted by my parents. They ran up to me, hugging me as they reached me, I noticed that their faces were laced with relief but they were otherwise quiet, choosing not to elaborate on the events of my school year only making sure that I'd been safe and informing me that I would not be attending Hogwarts next year. I considered arguing but I knew their intentions were well based especially with my father's status as a muggle born.

I mostly stayed at home, receiving the occasional owl from Dirk or Rachel. My parents had taken to preparing for the Dark Lord's overthrow of the ministry and began creating emergency packages for me to carry at all times. They were generally charmed to look and be small but carried essentials such as Murtlap Essence. I, on the other hand, began preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding picking out items from a catalogue as wedding gifts. I tried my hardest to ignore the grim mood all across the wizarding world, choosing, instead, to focus on happier events. The days went past unbearably slowly but eventually, the day of the wedding arrived.

My parents chose to stay at home, saying that it would be safer for us to be separated at big events such as these. My mother could be rounded up easily and those events would be targeted first if anything were to happen. I reluctantly agreed to let them stay behind hugging them goodbye as I walked out of the house.

I apparated at the Burrow and the gloomy atmosphere my parents created was replaced by thoughts of celebration and admiration at the beauty of the decoration. The wedding itself was splendid, and I was extremely happy for the couple especially after knowing the circumstances of their love despite themselves. Everyone was happy and there was a light buzz of excitement across the venue as though the rise of the dark Lord had never existed. I watched as dancers danced and people chatted happily, catching up with each other's life. I noticed a Weasley twin dancing with Fleur's sister I watched in amusement until my eyes fell upon the side of his head and gasped; his ear was gone.

"Had a nasty encounter with some Death Eaters" came a familiar voice behind me. I jumped a little and turned around to see the familiar face of Fred Weasley but his usual devious smile was subdued, and a sense of sadness was emitting from his mannerism.

"Did it involve Harry?" I asked.

He smiled wearily "Always the observant one, aren't you, May?" I felt a light smiled tug at my lips "We always appreciated the help you gave us making our products- Hermione never helped"

At this, I grinned "Always a pleasure spreading mischief around school, the tips you gave me for the secret passages were a life saver, by the way, the least I could do was tell you how to stop the nosebleeds."

"Speaking of help, I think we need some for a new product." he said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

That piqued my interest "Oh what might that be?"

"A new potion to prevent spells from landing."

"Need a base for that?"

"Yes."

"Try Daisyroot essence; it's great for enhancing protective spells."

"That perfect." He said his smile growing even wider.

"The demand for protective items has increase a lot, I'm guessing." I said nonchalantly.

His face darkened a little "Aye, people are less interested in the Charming Chowder now."

"Charming Chowder?" I asked.

His eyes lit up as he began to explain in great depth the uses of his invention. Soon, the matter was completely forgotten and Fred and I conversed happily about their newest creations bringing a smile to my face.

Yet the happiness was not to last; we both froze as a large silver form came through the canopy, landing on the dance floor where those on it froze in mid-dance. It was a graceful and gleaming lynx, then out from its mouth came the loud, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

**Dum Dum Dummmmm! Shit just got serious (I'm sorry, I just said that)**


	11. Capture

**Well, I'm back things might get a little morbid from now on so I'll apologise in advance. **

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

My heart dropped at this announcement, and my mind raced to my parents but before I could do anything, I was grabbed by Fred and led away from the panicking crowd towards the edge of the marquee. I was glad he did so because I turned around to see people madly rushing away some resorting to disapparating from the scene and saw that I could've easily been crushed by their frenzied movements.

Then the Death Eaters came. They flew in with trails of darkness behind them and began casting spells wildly at anyone in their way I quickly ducked down and crouched on the ground. I took a deep breath and remembered my parents, taking my wand out, I pointed in front of me and mumbled "_Expecto Patronum"_ Out of my wand came a glowing white owl, I looked at it and slowly said "Send this to my parents, They've arrived. Now run without me- I would be safer without you and you, me so run _before_ they start._"_ I looked desperately at the owl and almost broke down when it didn't move but then it flew away and I prayed that it would reach them.

I watched, dumbfounded, as Fred and many others who I assumed to be part of the order began running into the crowd casting shield spells but I quickly snapped out of it and ran into the crowds looking for people who had fainted. I casted spells to wake them up and shielded those in danger of being trampled- I hadn't the courage nor the skills to help anyone in any other way. Soon, the numbers of the crowd had dwindled and those who were remaining were rounded up and questioned.

They asked about Harry, and I answered as best I could then we were dismissed, shaken but unharmed. I returned home that night, as I had hoped, the house was empty but a note was on the table I shakily took it and read its contents:

_"Our Dearest Daughter, as much as it pains us to leave you alone, you were right. We have gone into hiding but your blood status should protect you. Do not return to Hogwarts and stay in the house and hide. _

_We love you."_

At that I swallowed back my urge to cry, instead, I walked back to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, hoping that exhaustion would ease the worries in my mind. As the days went by, I fell into a routine of studying medicinal magic, eating and sleeping. Occasionally I would receive owls from either Dirk or Rachel but life seemed unchanged for a while. However, this didn't last long, towards the end of the month the Daily Prophet arrived with a list of muggle borns who were to arrive at the ministry for interrogation, it claimed that muggleborns stole magic from those of purer magical descent and that this crime was punishable by death or arrest. Yet the bad news didn't end there, it later said that Snape was taking on the role of headmaster of Hogwarts, now going back there was definitely not an option.

So I stayed at home, studying as best I could on my own; I received letters from Dirk and Rachel informing me of the happenings of Hogwarts and the re-introduction of DA and life went on as normally as it could until they came. I was walking out in the fields hoping to find some staghorn mushrooms until they ran into me, we stared at each other for but then a sound came from behind me and a group of Death Eaters appeared from the darkness. They were smirking as they walked towards us so I turned to the trio behind me and mouthed '_run'_ they nodded and ran. The Death Eaters attempted to follow but I cast a fire charm in front of them and said "Not so fast, you have to get through me first."

I knew at once, I didn't stand a chance against them but I also knew that the trio's safety overrode my own in terms of chances of returning peace so I did the reckless thing- a Gryffindor thing. I stood my ground and calmly raised my wand at them, daring them to make a move. And they did. I dodged as quickly as I could trying to stall as much time as I could instead of fighting a losing battle but my stamina could only last so long. I grew tired and eventually they hit me and I collapsed to the ground.

Everything went black.

I woke up and found myself somewhere dark and unfamiliar. Fear quickly gripped my heart and I whimpered in pain and terror.

"Ah, you're awake" came a familiar dreamy voice and my heart calmed a little. I got up, turning to the direction of the voice to see Luna Lovegood, and breathed out in relief. "It looks like we'll both be here with Mr. Olivander, then. " She said wispily, it was then when I noticed that her face was not glowing in a its usual dreamy manner but not instead resembled that of a ghost, wispy and deadly pale, but what caught my attention was the mention of his name

"_Olivander?"_ I asked, glancing around for a sight of him. My eyes paused at the sight of a frail looking man and I gasped as I saw the wounds all over his body.

"I did what I could, but treating wounds without a wand or equipment is more difficult than it seems." came the voice of Luna, interpreting my gasp correctly. I accepted the fact that my wand was gone as well but I crawled towards him regardless.

"Let me see." I whispered as I reached him. I fumbled around my body hoping that I'd remembered to wear one of my charmed items, no luck. I sighed in frustration until I remembered the locket around my neck- I refused to take it off after my parents left and kept it as a momento of their existence.

I put my hand to my neck and took it off, my numb fingers touched the button at the side and it opened, on one side was a picture of my parents but the other side was blank. I sighed in relief as I shook the locket allowing a small vial to emerge from the blank side. It was at this moment when I thanked Merlin for my parents' diligence when it comes to preparations. As I took the vial out, it expanded to a full size bottle of Murtlap Essence.

" ?" I said quietly to get his attention, he turned and smiled at me wearily.

"Oh, you're awake, m'dear. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you look like you could do with some of this." I said, dismissing his concern of my own wellbeing and holding the bottle toward him. I ripped off a sleeve from my shirt and started pouring it on the fabric, folding it around my hand I started dabbing the more serious looking wounds to calm prevent any infections.

When I'd made sure that all of his wounds were treated, I tapped the lid of the bottle back onto the blank side of my locket successfully shrinking it back to its old size. Once it was back in the locket, I clipped it back around my neck and sat down next to Mr. Olivander.

"So... Where are we?" I asked.

Luna spoke up "We're at the Malfoy Manor, I think they want us as hostages." Her manner was still dreamy but a hint of bitterness seemed to tint her voice. "There's no way out, we've tried." She continued, sensing my questions before they were asked.

"I see, so we're just stuck here until something happens, then?" I grumbled feeling the pang of bitterness hit my heart.

"Looks like it" Luna said "On the bright side, the nargles are flying around here so it can't be that bad here"

"Oh really?" I said, resolving to converse with Luna to bide my time. We spoke for a while but eventually resolved to a comfortable silence, allowing the comfort of Luna and Olivander's company to barricade me from the descent into insanity.

Then I heard a voice, a cold and deep voice "Food for the prisoners." , followed by a dark figure coming in with a tray of food. "Honestly, why do I have to do something as degrading as this, you have house elves to do this shit." he spat disgustedly then I remembered where I recognised that voice , it was that of the person who I'd fought before. A shiver ran down my spine as I tried to remain as unnoticeable as possible. With little luck. He saw my figure in the dim light of the dungeon and smirked "What's this? A new little girl?" He moved closer to me then I saw recognition flicker in his deep cold eyes. "I know you!" He grabbed my face roughly and dragged me to the ground "You're the little bitch who dared to insult our Lord. _Crucio_"

The pain was immense, and every fibre of my being screamed in pain; I wanted to scream too but that would give him too much satisfaction. Instead, I crumpled to the ground, but the pain continued, like a thousand hold knives stabbing my body dragging along my bones in a slow torturous manner. My mind wanted to blank out, to lose conscience but instead it was still there, an unnumbing pain overtaking my mind. My sense blanked out and my focus only remained on the pain slowly sapping my resolve.

Then it stopped and I was finally granted the solace of unconsciousness.

I awoke to silence and paranoia, my mind was blank except for the stabbing pain in the back of my mind and I saw without seeing, my everything I touched seemed to bring me pain, reducing me to a shivering shell. I jumped I heard the sound of the doors opening and backed myself against the wall, making myself as small as I possibly could. I let my tears fall freely from my face, biting back my sobs and shaking in fear. I squeaked when I felt a hand on my back, flinching away from it, I looked up in panic.

However, instead of the face that I dreaded, I saw a familiar face, my heart skipped a beat. The deep soft voice of Draco Malfoy flowed into my ears.

"May?"

**Poof! I'm done hope this wasn't as painful for you to read as it was for me to write (Translation: I hope you liked it) Anyhoos thanks for reading this stuff, I really do appreciate it and I may or may not be up with another one soon or not.**


	12. The Great Escape

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter I hope this one's okay- I think the insanity thing is a bit too much for my puny little brain to be able to portray even if it's only a little.**

"May?" his voiced seemed to have undertones of concern but I remained silent, my mouth gaping.

"You're scaring her, May, are you alright." came the gentle voice of Olivander and I wanted to reply but the words were lost in my mouth and I began to panic instead of the countless quips that I would've given I simply whimpered, burying my face into my knees once more. For the first time in my life, I was speechless and that terrified me, forcing my mind into a spiralling descent into terror. My grip on reality began to slip as panic slowly started drag me further and further away. Then his voice came again, this time firmer and more assertive.

"May."

I stopped shaking trying, once more, to grasp normality in my mind, looking up at him I answered "Yes?" my voice was shaky, cracking in mid-word. I took in the details of Draco's face at my answer; his face had an unfathomable expression but it was clear that he hadn't had any sleep as his eyes were deeply set into his head and ringed with even darker dark circles than I'd seen before. I half expected him to smirk and betray my comfort, throwing me back into terror but instead, he simply looked into my eyes boring into them.

"He won't come back to hurt you again, stay calm, okay?" His voice was gentle, as though a single harsh word would crack my mind but it brought me comfort, calming my mind significantly. I nodded numbly knowing my words would betray me if I tried to speak. Then he stood up from his crouching position and began to leave, giving me a final look before heading back towards the exit and leaving me in the company of my two fellow prisoners.

Luna moved towards me and hugged me giving me comfort like my mother used to when I was young and afraid and Olivander also moved closer, placing a steady hand on my back to support me. It was strangely calming and I allowed the silence to distract my mind from the pain and confusion I had just endured trying to separate myself from those events.

Life went on in that manner for some time but days and months seemed to blur together with the same routine and no sunlight to distinguish day from night. Draco came in regularly with food but remained silent each time and I avoided his gaze hiding behind my two comrades each time his approached. Occasionally he would catch my gaze, I tried to smile at him as I did the year before, but each time my face refused my intentions and my eyes would widen in fear as though he could hurt me on a whim, and he could. Yet he didn't and each time he saw my face his eyebrows seemed to furrow and his face would darken before quickly turning away and releasing me from his gaze which seemed to cause me to panic each time. Eventually this became a monotonous routine with Luna being the only person who seemed different each day. Even after the initial commotion of Dean and Griphook's arrival, nothing much seemed to change; food was brought to us regularly by Draco and Olivander's health seemed to deteriorate despite my best attempts. Despite the circumstances, this routine became a comfort to me, a reassurance that I nothing would happen to me unless something in the outside world were to change.

Then it happened.

First came a scream of a familiar voice, followed by a shout of another then the door was slammed open and they were thrown in, the boy who lived and his ginger companion. I leaned closer to where the sounds were coming from and Luna followed.

"We need a plan, stop yelling- we need to get these ropes off-" Harry said, surprisingly calm in his speech.

"Harry?" the voice beside me whispered into the darkness. "Ron? Is that you?"

She moved closer to the shadows.

"Harry? Ron?" he voice, this time, was firmer, more confident at the fact that they were here.

"_Luna?_"

"Yes, it's me! Oh, no, I didn't want you to be caught as well"

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?"

"Oh, yes, I expect so... there's an old nail we use if we need to break anything...just a moment..." her voice trailed off as we moved back to find the nail.

The voice screamed again from overhead, and I could hear Bellatrix screaming inaudible words coming from her mouth, Ron shouted again.

"Mr. Olivander?" I heard Luna address the old wand maker who helped us find and hide things "Mr. Olivander, have you got the nail?.." her voiced seemed to trail off. I moved closer to their shadows.

"Harry? Ron? How tight are the ropes?" I asked them in a hushed tone as I reached them.

"May? They kept you here?" Harry was surprised and I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

I smiled wearily in the darkness, despite the darkness "Yeah, they thought I was with you, tried to keep me as bait." I looked back towards Luna "-But that doesn't matter right now, we need to get you untied- Luna?"

She came with the nail and began to scratch through the rope. Another scream. Ron began struggling.

"Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered "I can't see what I'm doing-"

"My pocket!" said Ron "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"

A few seconds later, there was a click and the room was filled with light as luminescent spheres hovered around the cellar like little suns. I decided now was a better time than ever to take action so I walked towards the exit hoping that someone would open it, allowing me to ambush them. Then a came another quiet click. That was my chance. I quickly grabbed them from behind covering what I assumed to be their mouth but their wand was against my head at this time and we finally saw each other face to face.

"Draco?!" I whispered frantically.

He easily overpowered me, grabbing my hands and pinning them against the wall "You're going to try and escape aren't you?"

My voice was still stuck in my throat, so I simply nodded, my eyes were wild with fear. I waited for the impact, for him to hurt me but nothing happened. Instead he let go of my hands and thrust a small package into them. My eyes were wide.

"What are you do-" I was stopped mid sentence by a pair of lips on my own. My mind went blank as he pressed his lips even harder on my own, then a medley of emotions filled my mind- anger, shock, absolute bliss and everything in between consumed my thoughts and I stiffened more. Then he broke away, his eyes boring into mine.

"Take this with you when you escape; _I didn't do anything_." I was stilled dazed but nodded despite myself. "Go back to the others, you didn't see me." I nodded again, numbly moving back towards Dean and Olivander.

I slipped the package into my coat pocket and as I did that, Draco's voice filled the cellar "Stand back." His voice was shaking "Line up against the wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" We did as we were bidden and Ron flicked the lights of the Deluminator filling the room with darkness once more. Draco marched in with his wand in front of him, lighting up his pale, determined face. He walked slowly towards us, his eyes avoiding my gaze. Then he seized Griphook by the arm dragging him out with a slam of the cellar door followed by a loud crack echoing inside the cellar which Draco, thankfully, chose to ignore.

Ron clicked the Deluminator and light flew back into the room revealing a house elf. A quick exchange was held between Harry and the aforementioned house elf, he wanted to take us to safety. The house elf took one of Olivander's hands and held up another to us, beckoning us to take it but none of us moved.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered, her eyes were set with determination.

"We can't just leave you here" said Dean.

"You'll be too outnumbered. Let us help!" I joined but Harry didn't listen.

"Go!" he beseeched "Go! We'll follow you, just go!"

Giving in, we took the elf's outstretched fingers and with a crack we apparated to an unfamiliar place and the smell of salty air filled my nose as we hit the solid earth. A smile graced my face and it slowly grew bigger and bigger as I let the thought hit me: _We were free!_

**How's that? I know it's a bit random but what do you expect, eh?**

**Well, look forward to the next few chapter which ought to be the concluding ones. I hope this wasn't too bad and I really to hope that it's conclusive. I told you that this won't be a quick falling in love shot o3o.**


	13. Shell Cottage

**Heya, I'm back.**

I was grinning like an idiot as euphoria flowed through me. _I was free, finally free._ Bill and Fleur rushed over to us and I was brought back to reality. They started worrying over Dean and Olivander as I'd run out of Murtlap essence half way through treating Dean's wounds. I took this time to look at what was in the small package that Draco gave me. I took the paper wrapped package out of my pocket and gingerly started unwrapping it then I froze in surprise. There in all its glory, wrapped hastily in brown paper, was my willow wand. Taking it with a shaky hand, I took note of the note scribbled on the paper but dismissed it until a better time and gripped the wand to make sure that it was real and it wasn't some cruel twisted joke. I felt empowered again, my fears and doubts seemed to wash away at the touch of my wand, I smiled, I was no longer powerless. Folding the paper carefully, I slipped it back into my pocket. I began flicking my wand happily mumbling random incantations to create colourful lights and shapes. I revelled in the joy of having my precious wand back and safely in my hands.

It wasn't long until Ron ran over with a bloody Hermione in his arms, and my happiness was soon replaced by horror and worry, my face mirroring his. Fleur was the same, she led them indoors and i followed, hoping to make myself useful. She looked at me with steady eyes.

"Can I leave 'er with yoo? I 'ave to look to the others." she asked me.

I nodded and she left me with a hysterical looking Ron and an unconscious Hermione. I decided to take action.

"Ron!" I said firmly, grabbing his attention "Stop panicking. You aren't doing any good worrying, instead why don't you go and find me clean cloth so I could start dressing these wounds." The last part I said with a softer tone hoping to soothe his worries to lessen my burdens. He nodded numbly recognising the importance of calm and began walking out "Try and look for some cleaning potions too, I don't want these to get infected."

When he left to get what I requested I started attending her wounds. The first was the cut on her throat, I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that it wasn't as deep as it appeared lifting up my wand at her I spoke clearly "_Tergeo_" The blood that covered her was soon cleaned off leaving a cleaner wound for me to take care of. Happy that the wound was clean enough, I decided to try a second spell "_Sanatus"_ To my relief, the wound started closing up to leave a lighter scratch that was far less likely to cause any serious harm. Ron eventually came back in with my requested items and I was able to clean the rest of the wounds properly.

Eventually, Ron left the room again and Hermione woke up with a start, her face dripping with sweat.

"Which part hurts?" I asked softly, knowing the futility of asking 'are you alright?'.

She looked at me with wide eyes but then quickly regained composure, she pointed to her ribcage. I took a closer look and discovered that aside from the bruising, she had also broken a few bones. I sighed and looked back at her.

"It's broken, hold on a minute, I'll try and find some skele-gro."

She nodded as I walked towards the door, however, instead of walking out as I'd intended, I walked into Fleur.

"Ah, May! 'ow eez she'?" she asked

"She's got a broken rib, I'm just going out to find the Skele-gro, do you have any?"

"Ah, yes, I'll go get eet, in the mean time-" she took out a dressing gown from her apron pocket "change 'er into theez." I nodded, taking the gown from her.

"Hermione?" I whispered softly. She grumbled in response.

"I'm going to change you into this, if you don't mind." she nodded and I proceeded to undress, clean and dress her. When I'd finished with this, Fleur came back with the bottle that we needed, already pouring the necessary amount into a cup.

When we'd finished, we led Hermione down to where Harry was, holding her pale, unsteady form as she tottered her way towards them. When we reached him, Ron put an arm around her, and I looked to see the little house elf who had saved us with selfless courage now limp and lifelessly between the bushes in a hastily dug grave.

"I think we ought to say something" Piped up Luna "I'll go first, shall I?"

We all looked at her and she addressed the dead elf at the bottom of the grave.

"Thank you so much, Dobby" At least now I had a name to give to such a brave creature "for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now." She turned to me and I spoke up.

"Thank you for saving us, your courage will be remembered by all of us." It was short but I felt no matter how many words I said, I could not do it justice.

We all said our goodbyes and as the elf was finally laid to rest, Harry turned to us and asked.

"D'you mind if I stay here for a moment?"

We nodded, and walked slowly back towards the cottage, leaving Harry alone to do as he wished. We went back into the warmth of the cottage, allowing the little driftwood fire to bring comfort to us all.

Eventually we settled into relative comfort; Olivander moved over to Muriel's house and sent over a wand for Luna; Lupin had a baby, and everyone's health slowly began to improve. The day the trio decided to go on their grand excursion, I was sitting in the garden keeping an eye on Luna testing her wand. I decided that, now I was sure that I was safe, today would be a good day to look again at the paper that had packaged my wand and the message that I noticed scribbled on it when I had unravelled it. taking it out once more, I slowly unfolded the paper and gasped as I read it in the dim sunset light. Scribbled hastily on the brown paper was a simple note:

_I kept the promise for you._

He'd done it, and at that moment I was happier than I had ever been- those six simple words filled me with pride- he had listened to my pleas that night and what happened at Dumbledore's death was not because he was overpowered but because he was reluctant. That simple fact alone filled me with absolute euphoria and I grinned like an idiot, tracing the strokes with my eyes again and again. Eventually, reality took its grip on me as Luna, now finished with testing her wand, called for me to return to the cottage with her to eat and I folded away the paper carefully, placing it in my pocket once more. In the cottage we ate dinner and went to sleep as per normal, blissfully unaware of the events that would happen very soon.

However the next day, I felt a burning sensation in my pocket and put my hand inside to see what it was and, sure enough, there in my palm was the DA galleon glowing with a message. I looked over to Luna who gave me a knowing look. We stood up together and rushed to get ourselves dressed and prepared for what was to come. We were quickly joined by Dean who also had the same look on his face as we rushed towards the door.

We were about to leave when Bill came down to see what the noise was about ; we looked at him and simply said.

"It's begun."

**I'll leave it here, it looks like we're almost done with this lovely fan fic. it was quite amusing writing this as a first- I really challenged myself with a character that wasn't my favourite and an OC that I don't really know very well o3o.**

**Well, he next chapter'll be up sooner or later.**


	14. Choice

**Yo, I'm back. Here's the next chapter.**

"It's begun."

without waiting for a reply, we apparated to Hogsmead and passed through to the Room of requirement, Dirk and Rachel had sent me an owl about this before I was captured and I was grateful for that. When we reached the room I felt comfort and joy wash through me; _It felt good to be home_. Apparently Luna felt the same as she shouted Happily. "Hi, everyone! Oh, it's great to be back!"

Harry started conversing with Luna but I was quickly distracted by the sight of my best friends. They saw me and squealed in delight running towards me at breakneck speeds. Within seconds I was in the arms of my two best friends, hugging me as though their lives depended on it.

"You're alive!" Rachel said in absolute delight.

"We were so worried when you stopped replying to our owls, we thought you were killed" Dirk added.

"I was captured, but not killed" I said smiling at them and I hugged them in return , happy to see my friends after so long. We remained in this quiet comfort until Harry spoke up to all of us.

"There's something we need to find" He said "Something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has any one heard of an object like that?"

He looked hopefully towards us and I remembered reading about it once in the library.

"Well, there's her lost diadem, I heard Luna's father was trying to recreate it." I said hopefully but then I sighed and continued "But it was lost centuries ago."

"People have looked, but" Cho chimed in "nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?" She turned towards us Raveclaws and we all shook our heads.

"What does it look like?" Harry asked.

"If you want to know what it looks like, you could just go up to our common room. Why don't you show him, Luna?"I said, turning towards Luna who had taken to sitting on the arm of Ginny's chair.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to" said Luna happily. She took his hand and Neville led them out. When he returned, he said calmly, more so than I had ever seen him before "They're gathering at the Great Hall, they're planning evacuations and for battle."

It wasn't long before we started filing out to join the other students in the Great Hall, listenning intently to Prof. came the cold chilling voice of Voldemort himself. There was silence after his first sentence then he continued. "Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded.

You have until midnight."

I felt chills come down my spine at his words and at that moment a figure rose from the Slytherin table; Pansy Parkinson raised an arm shakily and screamed " But he's there! potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

Upon hearing that, I stood up immediately pointing my wand at Pansy in my own act of protection for Harry. it seemed that I was not alone in that thought, the Gryffindors in front of him had stood up to face her as well, followed by Hufflepuffs and my fellow Ravenclaws. I felt a sense of pride at our loyalty despite our house and smiled at Dirk and Rachel who were right behind me.

Pansy was dismissed along with the rest of the houses and I was separated from Dirk and Rachel as they set to leading them safely out. As they started guiding the younger students out they turned to me with a firm look.

"Stay safe." They said in full seriousness "And don't die."

I nodded in response "Do the same, and don't do anything reckless."

"We're Raveclaw, recklessness is a Gryffindor thing."

I smiled at this and left them to do their duties.

I decided to join the ground forces for the time being but I knew that eventually I'll end up doing what I've always done, healing others to prevent deaths because killing wasn't something I could bring myself to do. Those 30 minutes until midnight passed by slowly, with each moment bringing me closer to the reality that war was coming soon. As I waited for each passing minute, it was like waiting for a death sentence but as midnight arrived, I swallowed back my fears and regrets and stood my ground to protect was important to me. At first, things were holding out well and the defensive spells that prevented the death eaters from entering did their job, but that was just the calm before the storm.

The first Death eaters started apparating into the castle were easily stopped but soon they came streaming in, in their masses. We were forced to fall back as the skies were filled with flashing lights coming from curses in all directions. In the chaos, I saw a younger student who must've sneaked back in falling onto the ground, my eyes widened when I saw that he was injured as well with a death eater stood in front of him. Without thinking, I ran in front of him with my wand held up, stunning him before he could do any more harm. Then I crouched in front of the child.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to have gone out!" I said in a stern voice.

"I- I'm sorry! I wanted to fight." He replied weakly.

"What's your name? Where are you hurt?"

"J-Jimmy Peakes. I think I broke my leg."

"Stay still." I said, sighing as I took a look at his leg; it was, indeed, broken meaning that he couldn't move which was troublesome, to say the least. I to pointed my wand at the leg

"_Ferula_" at that my word, bandages spun around the leg, strapping it to a splint. I decided the best way to bring him to safety was to bring him further inside, away from the fighting.

"Can you walk?" I asked and he nodded. "Come on then, you're in no state to fight in the front line."

I took him safely away from the fighting, placing him in a higher floor where he could still fight but not be attacked so easily. Then I ran back to the main battle but I, to my misfortune, I came into the presence of _him_ again.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Came his voice, cold and sinister; I trembled at the sound as it brought back the pain he inflicted on me in my captivity. "It looks like my lucky day again." He smirked "Ready for part two of the pain, little girl?"

I was paralysed with fear, my mind already bringing back the excruciating pain that was to come. I knew I had to move and hurt him while he was still distracted but I was frozen on the spot my hand shaking as I gripped my wand harder for comfort. He raised his wand as my mind raced, trying to force my body to react- it was like screaming on unhearing ears. Then my body finally responded as the spell came at me I jumped out of the way, adrenalin pumping though my veins. I flicked my wand at him sending a silent stunning spell but it missed and, before I could cast another, he threw spell after spell at me. This continued for a long time with neither of us gaining the upper hand and everyone else too busy with their own fights to help. That is, until the man in front of me crumple to the ground to reveal a familiar figure behind him with his wand pointed at the now unconscious Death Eater in front of me.

"Draco?" I said in shock at the person in front of me.

"May? Are you alright?"

I nodded now confused about his intentions "Aren't you supposed to be on his side?"

I knew it was a stupid question because if he realised what he did, he could easily out power me, but his face was solemn, as he looked me in the eyes.

"Potter put some sense into me." he said deadly seriously.

"It took you seven years to realise?"I said, not bothering to hide the bitterness in my voice. There was a silence as he tried to think of a reason but I continued "-but that doesn't matter right now, we have to help them or die trying."

He looked hesitant as though his mind was filled with conflicting thoughts. Regardless, I stared at him steadily waiting for his answer with my wand held up towards him.

"Answer me, Draco." I commanded, holding back the urges to simply run away with him "Are you with us or against us?"

He lifted his head once more to look at me, then, with a new resolve he said

"I'll fight with you."

**Bleh, that wasn't the best choice of words but my literary skills won't allow me to do any better so there. It looks like the next chapters will bring this to a close so I'll be back with another one eventually.**


	15. The Stand

**Yo, I'm feeling quite happy writing this thing- it's not really my cup of tea but it's challenging and challenging things are fun. **

**Right, here's the next chapter.**

"I'll fight with you."

I smiled as relief washed through me; I cautiously lowered my wand and grinned at him.

"Good choice."

He smirked at my choice of words but then it quickly faltered and he raised his wand at me, my eyes widened as the spell flew straight past me and I heard a grunt from behind. I spun around to see another death eater, unconscious at my feet.

"Thanks" I breathed, ashamed that I'd doubted his intentions.

"It's fine, are you alright?" he asked moving closer towards me.

I nodded, his close proximity was distracting me but I snapped out of it "I need to go and help the people." I said suddenly- without waiting for a response, I ran towards the direction of the fighting once more.

Draco followed "But I have something I need to tell yo-" he said running after me.

"not the time, or the place, Draco." I interrupted "You can tell me when the battle's over."

I gave him a stern look to prove my seriousness and ran towards another injured wizard throwing a spell at his opponent. He dropped down motionless, leaving a very confused but relieved looking man. Before he could move or react, I was by his side ready to heal him. I did this with several others, with Draco watching my back as I healed them back to fighting health- I didn't have time to heal them to perfect health.

I was mid way through running to the Entrance Hall when I heard the voice of Vldemort once more.

"Harry Potter is Dead." came his cold snake-like voice. My heart dropped as I stopped mid-stride.

"Harry" I whispered unbelieving of his death.

Draco moved beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder but he, too, was shaking and I began to worry if he would turn back to the victorious side.

"We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me and you shall be spared."

I spat out in disgust at his choice of words and my anger started boiling to greater heights. Nevertheless, I joined the others into walking to the Entrance Hall, and the sight that greeted me was one that drained hope out of me and I felt the zeal I held slowly being sucked out of me; there lying on the ground was Harry Potter, dead and defeated.

"You see?" said Voldemort, striding backwards and forwards behind where Harry lay. "Harry Potter is Dead!"

I didn't want to listen to his gloating anymore so I drew my attention back at Harry, then my eyes widened as I saw his chest move ever so slightly up and down betraying his absolute stillness. _Harry had a plan_. The thought excited me as I found the flame that kept me strong for so long in the battle. Then my attention was draw once more to Voldemort.

"Join me, and you will be rewarded. Come forth and recognise me as your leader instead of this dead boy who relied on other's sacrifices to live."

There was silence at his words and I gripped Draco's hand tightly

"Please, stay." I pleaded hopelessly.

He didn't move but that didn't clam my heart, I held on even tighter to his hand hoping to keep him here with me. No response. His face seemed riddled with conflicting emotions once more and I desperately hoped that morality was winning.

However, my attention was diverted to Neville Longbottom as he charged head on to Voldemort.

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over!"he shouted "Dumbledore's Army!"

I was grinning and cheered whole heartedly at his call. The Dark Lord's silencing charm failed to contain us, giving me even more confidence.

Then many things happened all at once. Nevilled broke free from the bind and drew a sword from the sorting hat, it was a glistening silver colour with a ruby on its handle, _the Sword of Gryffindor_. The snake which always accompanied Voldemort was killed and more and more re enforcements came flooding in. My smile grew even wider at such events, even the house elves came to our aid fighting for the 'defender of house elves' - Harry Potter. I joined in the fight deciding now was the time to ignore my weaknesses and fight with all I had.

Leaving Draco behind completely, I ran towards the Death Eaters, casting shield charms and Curses in varying directions. Fuelled by the adrenalin pumping through my veins, I fought harder than before but then I was hit by a spell and several slashes cut across my body. I crumpled to the ground bracing myself for the last hit but it never came. I heard a shout of a familiar voice shout my name but my hearing and sight were fast fading. I felt arms wrap around me telling me to keep my eyes open, so I did what I was bidden. Time seemed to pass in strange ways and eventually I heard cheers and screams of jubilation- _Harry had won_ with that thought I smiled and allowed myself to close my eyes greeting unconsciousness like an old friend...

I woke to the sound of a shaky voice followed by another and one more; they were calling my name.

"May! Wake up" I heard a voice call, I searched my brain for a name to match the voice to, it felt so comforting in my ears.

"Don't leave us here." I heard another say, this voice was one that I recognised immediately, it was Rachel and her voice sounded like it was cracking.

"You promised us." came another, Dirk's, and I was brought back to the memory of a promise. I wanted to move but the pain was excruciating.

"Wake up."Came the first voice again, my mind made a match- it was Draco "I..." He paused hesitant "I love you..." he finally said weakly as I heard sobs coming from all three of them.

My mind stopped thinking for a moment, I was lost for thoughts. A sea of emotions flooded my mind as I failed to come up with a coherent thought. I stirred and finally opened my eyes. I smiled weakly at my friends.

"I'm not dying that easily." I said finding that my voice was weaker than I'd intended it to be. In an instant, I felt arms wrap firmly around me as my face come in contact with someone's chest.

"Oi, back off, Malfoy, she was ours first!" I heard Dirk say as an arm wrenched me from his grip.

I laughed at the response of my two friends and happily hugged them whole-heartedly; there was no danger ahead, nothing to hurt me at this moment and I was ecstatic at that fact.

"You should've seen him before you woke up, May." Rachel whispered into my ear, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, he looked like he just got hugged by Voldemort or something." Dirk added with an even bigger grin than his counterpart.

I blushed and moved my hand to slap him playfully but flinched when a sharp pain ran through my body.

"Oh! The wound!" Rachel said in surprise, she looked at me apologetically "None of us are quite as good at healing charms as you are so this was the best we could do."

I chuckled lightly and took a look at the job that they did; bandages were wrapped loosely around my torso and the cuts weren't bleeding as much but weren't closed up or protected either. I found their attempts both amusing and endearing. I reached to my side to find my wand, picking it up and pointing it towards myself. The bandages tightened around my body giving me a comfortable squeeze.

"Nice try." I said with a smile.

They grinned and then stood up.

"Well, we're going over to check up on the Patil twins so we'll be back in a bit" They said as they started walking away, Dirk turned around and winked at me leaving me suggestively as they left me behind with Draco.

I noticed that he was still kneeling beside me looking at me contently without saying a word, so I turned to him, fixing my gaze on his face.

"Thanks for staying." I said, truly grateful for his presence "I would've felt so lonely if I woke up after almost dying without anyone beside me."

"It's fine." He replied stiffly, turning away from my gaze- I swore that I saw a flush of colour in his pale face. I decided to push my luck; crawling closer to him I face him once again.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I asked "You know it's rude not to look people in the face when they're talking."

He turned back to face me again, still avoiding my gaze. I fought to hold back giggles but to no avail.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I think this is the first time you've every care about manners in the past seven years I've known you." I said finding the fact strangely amusing.

The colour on his face was getting more and more vibrant, and I saw him smile, not a smirk that often graces his face but a true, genuine smile, my grin grew even wider.

"Come to think of it, you haven't called me '_Williams_' in a while, Draco." I said remembering. His smile faded and a blush spread across his face as he took his eyes away from mine. I grinned, feeling more and more confident with each passing moment. Then I did something even more reckless.

"Draco?" I whispered behind his ear grinning ear to ear.

He turned slightly and I smashed my lips onto his but in that instant all my confidence faded; he wasn't responded. I quickly broke free from the kiss, my face hot and my mind racing. My face was flushed with red.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down to avoid seeing his response.

I felt a hand on my chin, lifting my face us to face him once more. He was smirking and I averted my eyes feeling my face growing hotter. He leaned closer to me, his breath tickling the skin on my face and he pressed his lips onto mine pulling me into a soft almost innocent kiss- it was uncharacteristic but it didn't matter to me; all that mattered was that the man who I've loved for the past three years is finally kissing me- the impossible was happening. When his face was lifted from my own I was smiling once again. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me into a hug.

We stayed like that for some time, until a thought popped into my mind.

"Draco?" I whispered. He mumbled in response and I smirked pulling away far enough to see him face. "What was it that you wanted to tell me back then in the battle?"

He smirked "Wasn't the kiss reason enough?"

Smiling mischievously I said "I want to hear it face to face."

"I told you before."

"I was unconscious." I said trying my best to pull a pouty face.

He chuckled "Fine."

"Well?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

I hit him playfully in his arm and he pulled me into another kiss.

**Heya, looks like this thing has ended; I hope it was okay. The epilogue will be up next and then this thing will be complete :D**

**I might throw in a few fluff one shots later on but otherwise it's been fun ^^**


End file.
